


I am wealthy in my friends

by sandor_zankat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandor_zankat/pseuds/sandor_zankat
Summary: Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Anime 2021: визуал от G до T





	I am wealthy in my friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Монстр](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961082) by [sandor_zankat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandor_zankat/pseuds/sandor_zankat). 



> Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.
> 
> Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.

[ ](https://raw.githubusercontent.com/HPfandom/wtf_anime/main/c2b66273261ed56a%5B1%5D.png?token=ALG6IDOJL6IIHJNOVM7BUQDABW356)


End file.
